


Remembering My Love

by Writing From Wonderland (sgtjamesbarnes107)



Series: Remembering My Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV), Once upon a time AU - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Biting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Granny's Diner (Once Upon a Time), Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Jealous Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Kid Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), OUAT AU-ish, POV Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Rough Kissing, Sad Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Savior Emma Swan, Shameless Smut, Spanking, The Enchanted Forest, Vengeful Regina Mills | Jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtjamesbarnes107/pseuds/Writing%20From%20Wonderland
Summary: Jefferson remembers everything before and during the curse, including his daughter, Grace, and the woman he loves, Alice. This is his curse from Regina for a past role he played at Rumplestiltskin's command.Alice has had delusions for as long as she can remember. But after Emma arrives, the delusions start blurring with reality. Jefferson says he can help her, which confuses her more since he's in all of her delusions. Can she trust him?Regina doesn't want them to be happy, but Emma arriving in Storybrooke changes everything, allowing the rules to be bent. Will Regina continue to seek revenge against Jefferson for a long ago perceived slight or will fighting for Henry keep her away from his fight to get his family back?





	1. Welcome to The Dreamscape

####  ****

Storybrooke

_She was running through the forest, her feet knowing where to step and when to jump. She could hear someone behind her in the brush, bringing a smirk to her face and causing her to move more deftly. Just as she was passing a fallen tree, a hand grabbed her arm and pressed her into the broken stump. She looked up to the beautiful face of her fiance, with his ruffled hair, sticking to the sweat on his neck and his excited, dancing blue-gray eyes._

_‘Shh…’ he whispered, his lips hovering over hers. ‘Gracie is part bloodhound, I swear,’ he chuckled._

_Alice giggled with him, leaning closer to her beloved-_

Alice woke with a start, heart hammering in her chest. She looked around, realising she was still in her shoppe, but laying on cushions from various chairs and sofas. That was when she noticed Jefferson lying next to her, his arm draped across her waist with the other under their heads. Smiling, she remembered their activities from the night before, relishing in his touch on her bare skin.

Then Alice groaned at the mess they had made throughout her shoppe. _‘Cleaning this all up is going to be a pain,’_ she pondered. _'I really hope I can wash these cushions or else I’ll have to make new covers.’_ She giggled at the last thought, which seemed to rouse the sleeping man next to her.

“Good morning, Gorgeous,” Jefferson rumbled, voice still rough from sleep. His hand on her waist pulled her closer to him, allowing him access to kiss along her shoulder, to her neck, jaw and finally, her lips. She melted into his touch, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her hands on his shoulders.

“I think Granny’s is closed now,” Alice giggled against his lips as her Cuckoo clock chimed three in the morning. Jefferson tucked his face her neck, sighing softly.

“Then we will have to change dinner to breakfast,” he purred against her flesh, pressing hot kisses up to her ear, “I have a few ideas on how to pass the time.” Alice could feel his smile against her cheek as Jefferson pressed her hips flush to his, a gasp escaping her mouth at the hardness pressing to her stomach. His lips covered hers, relishing the whimpers his slow thrusts against her hips elicited. She tangled her hands in his hair, holding his face to hers as she felt her core reacting to his body.

“Mmm…Do-share these..Ideas,” she panted against his lips, her hips pressing harder to his and rolling against his erection. The grumble rolling through Jefferson’s chest vibrated through Alice’s body, sending a shiver straight to her wet and aching core. He grabbed her ass, holding her against him as they continued making out and grinding against each other. Alice wrapped her leg over his hips, pulling him closer to where she wanted him. Jefferson took the hint, sliding his hand from her ass to her slick folds, growling in pleasure at how slick she was already for him. He teased her folds until her hips pressed against his hand, then slid two fingers inside her, and her moan was all he needed to starting pumping his hand in and out of her.

“Damn,” he rasped, “So wet for me already, love?” His hand kept working Alice into a frenzy, his thumb working her bud just how she liked it. Her hips thrust with his hand, her moans nearly pushing him to his limit. He removed his thumb and just worked his fingers, finding her spot inside that caused her to thrash and whimper. Once her head fell back he knew she was nearing her climax, her core tightening and pulling on his fingers.

“Jefferson,” she stammered, her voice filled with desire, looking into his stormy blue eyes. 

Hearing his name on her beautiful lips was all it took for him to withdraw his fingers, while maintaining eye contact with her, before licking them off with his tongue. She mewled at his withdrawal, her eyes blown wide with desire for him to be back inside her. He kisses her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, while moving his body to hover over hers. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him down to her damp core.

Their kiss deepened, turning urgent, as he slid inside her with ease of practice. They moaned in unison at the sensation before he started to move. His thrusts weren’t gentle, knowing she would come apart sooner that way. As he slammed his hips against hers, he felt her core tightening around him, as more moisture pooled inside her, until her head flew back as she fell into her climax. Jefferson kisses her roughly, swallowing her cries, moving harder to push her further into the bliss she was feeling.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer after her muscles finished milking his erection, his head swirling from the rush of feeling her wetness coating his member and his hips. He hitched her leg over his shoulder, allowing him an angle that would get Alice to climax again, while he could cum at the same time, if he paced it just right. Alice gasped at the position change, then moaned when Jefferson moved and simultaneously it her clit and inner spot.

She wasn’t even fully down from her as she felt the second one building in her core.

“Fuck, J,” she gasped, pulling him to her for greedy, desperate kisses. His responding purr, deep in his chest, vibrated against her sensitive breasts. As his thrusts came harder and more erratic, she knew he was as close as she was. She pulled at his hair, knowing from last night he loved it, while trying desperately to hold off her own orgasm.

“Alice,” he rasped, eyes on hers again, “I’m…Fuck!” Was all she heard before her climax pulled her under. Her walls contracting and the heated wet coating Jefferson milked his climax from him. He jerked hard into her a few more times before collapsing over Alice.

“Mmm…. Mine,” Jefferson murmured against her neck, unaware he’d even said it out loud.

“Always,” Alice sighed into his shoulder, kissing his trembling flesh.

Jefferson jerked his head up to look into her eyes, feeling de ja vu so strong he couldn’t ignore it. Alice just looked at him with a smile, her blue-green eyes full of love and contentment.

“What did you say?” He whispered, his voice laced with excitement and fear.

“I said I was yours Jefferson,” she repeated, curious at his changed demeanor. “And I don’t make a habit of saying things I don’t mean.” Jefferson paled, as though he’d seen a ghost, with tears in his eyes as he stared at her.

“Alice, you’ve said that to me before,” he softly whispered, fear lacing his words. Alice thought about the dream she had this morning, as well as others she’d had in the past. Maybe they were truth instead of delusion, like Dr Hopper had said they were.

“Um, would that have been while we lived in a forest with Gracie?” Alice chewed her lip, unsure how Jefferson would react to her voicing her dreams. She watched at him through her lashes, noticing how his face went from hesitant fear to unadulterated joy and excitement, his smile lighting the whole shoppe.

“My Alice!!” He exclaimed, hugging her tightly as tears fell into her hair. She held him quietly, tears running gently down her face, as she rubbed his back to soothe him. “But…How?” he rasped finally, lifting his head to search her face. “Regina said it was my curse alone to remember..?”

“Well, love, it’s a long story,” Alice shyly stated, looking for his shirt to put on, “and it’s going to require coffee before I can make sense of it.”

~~~~~~~

Alice made the coffee, wearing Jeffersons button-up, as he cleaned the mess from their fun the previous night. His brow gathered in concern, unsure of the conversations direction that she kept putting off. All he was certain of was that Regina would pay dearly for the harm done to his Alice. 'Hell, she didn't bother to change her name, like she did to me,' he fumed internally.

"Coffee's ready," Alice chirped, interrupting his spiraling thoughts. "You enjoy yours mostly sugar with a splash of coffee, right?" She taunted, the smile on her lips not  reaching her eyes.

"Haha," Jefferson smiled, enjoying her recollection of their previous lives, but disliking the toll they  had on her life. He walked behind the counter, pulling Alice to him and burying his face in her hair. Sighing, he turned to her ear before whispering, "I never thought I'd have you back."

"I didn't think you were real, even once you started coming into my shoppe," she whispered back, turning in his arms to stare into his eyes. Her hands seemed to memorise his every detail: roaming over his chest, shoulders and finally his face, tracing his jaw, nose, cheekbones, then playfully tugging on his hair. Pressing a chaste kiss to his jaw, she turned to grab their mugs, and began to amble to the restored sitting area.

"When do you want me to start?" Alice mumbled, eyes not leaving her mug.

_**~~2 hours later~~** _

The sun has risen sometime between their second and third pot of coffee. Alice's eyes red-rimmed and raw from talking about her dreams, Dr. Hoppers medication, and how no one believed her. The medications were to keep her 'delusions' from keeping her awake and in control, getting more added to the cocktail once Jefferson came into the shoppe and she told Dr. Hopper about it, who said she was manifesting her delusions.

When she divulged to J about the conversation she overhead between Mr. Gold and Regina, he broke his second mug that morning.

"What did they say?" He demanded, speaking for the first time since Alice started talking.

"Um, well, they said that your curse was to remember everything, but that hers was to remember in a way that would make her insane," she stumbled over the words. "OH," Alice gasped, finally realising that the Her they spoke of was herself.

Jefferson sat very still, seething at the audacity Regina had to do this to his beloved. He fidgeted with the broken ceramic in his hands before standing quickly to throw away the second mug he broke.

He had so many questions for the broken woman in front of him, but he dared not ask them knowing how raw talking about this all made her feel. He raised his pale, ice blue eyes to her reddened ones, just in time to see her bolt off the couch and race to the bathroom.

"Too much coffee!" She yelled, slamming the door behind her.

His brows raised up, confusion dancing upon his expression. _Did I scare her with my silence?_ he pondered, ambling slowly to the door. He raised his hand to knock, to apologise for his silence, when he heard the toilet flush and the tap running.

After a few moments, Alice emerged pale and shaken. He delicately touched her shoulder, unsure of what happened and his apology forgotten.

"So, breakfast?" Alice asked timidly, looking up to him through damp lashes. He nodded, not trusting his words. "But first, I think we need a shower and to change," she looked down, indicating their lack of clothes and freshly fucked appearances. Giggling, she grabbed his hand and led him to the back stairs leading to her loft above the shoppe.

As heavenly as a shower sounded, Jefferson was quickly distracted by the peak of her Hello Kitty panties from under his shirt with each step she took. Growling, he picked up Alice and threw her over his shoulder to bound up the last flight of stairs.

"Does this shower include us saving water?" He teased, nipping her backside and eliciting a giggle turned moan from her.

"You're insatiable, J!" Alice playfully swatted him, scrambling off his shoulder so she could unlock her door.

"I've spent 27 years watching you, unable to touch you and I want-" Jefferson stopped mid-sentence, realising she had silent tears on her cheeks. "Damnit, what'd I say now, love?" He pulled her close and held her as she cried gently into his chest.

"Why...Why didn't you say something sooner?" She pleaded, her eyes a pale mint of sorrow and loneliness. Wiping away her tears, she pulled her face back to look at him before continuing, "I spent all those years thinking I was crazy, that the dreams were my escape, but they were true. You could've helped me heal and understand," she stammered, unable to finish as tears spilled fresh.

Jefferson gathered her close to him, tears running down his cheeks at her obvious pain. He was a fool for not noticing it sooner, not knowing she suffering like he was.

"Regina wouldn't have allowed it and would've made us more miserable than we already were," he confessed, knowing it was true as Regina had a habit of turning people's happiness to misery out of spite. "With Emma here, her attention is diverted. Now we can help Emma destroy the curse that has kept us apart, Love. I promise."

Sighing softly, Alice nodded. She opened the apartment door and led him into what should've been her sanctuary, but was her own version of hell.

~~~~~

_To Be Continued_


	2. Something Curious This Way Comes

#### 

**Enchanted Forest**

_Alice’s POV_

As I am setting up my stall, I feel something is going to be different about today; I’m just not sure what. I try not to dwell on the feeling much as I bend to get my curios out for today. The feeling settles to the back of my mind, merely a whisper, as I go about my routine.

I lay out all of my handmade jewelry, hanging dresses and skirts with intricate patterns and details that I have sewn; all that left were the toys. As I set them out, my hand rests upon my favorite: a small stuffed white rabbit, wearing a mild mannered waistcoat. _“He looks as if he’s off to tea,”_ I smiled to myself; I settle it down on my cart with the last of the toys. The market comes to life slowly while the delectable food smells from nearby vendors begin wafting to me. 

Customers come and go, flitting here and there, setting an odd pace for the day. By mid-afternoon, I’ve sold some wares, but am getting rather bored when a sweet young girl runs up to my stall, picking up the waist coated rabbit. 

“Papa! Papa! Look at him, he’s so cute! He’s perfect for tea time, he’s already dressed for it! Can I have him?! Please?!” the young girl pleads, bright eyes large and loving.  


“Of course, My Gracie. How much for this proper tea time companion, ma’am?” the timbre of his voice was rough, but softened by affection and the teasing manner of the rabbits attire.  


His tone alone had peeked my curiosity, as I look up, and up, to the tall stranger. His dress is very similar to the rabbit, oddly enough, and I can’t suppress a giggle. His eyebrow quirks up, which doesn’t help my giggling.

“Um, it’s free. A sweet thing like her deserves it” I said, having regained my composure as much as I could, a smile still lighting my face.

“Oh, no, I insist. How much?” he presses teasingly, issuing more giggles as I imagine rabbits ears atop his head.  


“Free, I promise, it’s no trouble” I breathe, trying to will the image away before the attractive, but oddly familiar, man thought I was mad.  


He sighs as he unwillingly accepts my gift, his brow still quirked while he looks me over. “Thank you, ma’am. Grace, what do we say to the nice, silly lady?” he asks gently, her hands gently stroking the rabbit.

“Thank you so kindly, miss!” Grace says as she looks at me with genuine endearment, hugging her new toy.  


“You’re very welcome, dear. You two have a wonderful afternoon,” I say to them.  


“We will and thank you, miss-?” he asks, waiting on my name, his voice hesitant for a beat.  


“Alice. My name is Alice.” I smile at him and do a slight curtsey.  


“Miss Alice, ma'am, what were you giggling about so hard before, when you first looked at my Papa?” Grace asks, gentle and genuinely curious.”  


“Well, Grace dear,” I say, squatting down to be at her level, “I realised your Papa and the rabbit were dressed alike, which then had my imagination sprouting white ears, like your new companion’s,” I gently pointed at the waist coated rabbits velvet ears, “upon his head and I just couldn’t stop giggling!” By this point, Grace was laughing, her Papa doing his best to hide his laughter, and I was giggling again.

“You’re a curious sort, Alice,” he teases, laughing, but with something else in his voice, trying to steer his almost calm daughter away, until she looks at him and looses her calm once more.

“I have been told that more than I can recall, sir.” I call as they walk away. Deep down I knew we would see each other again.  


~~~~~

As light fades from the sky and I am packing my curios for the night, three men approach me: all tall, muscular, and very clearly drunk. 

“Whas a pretty thing lak yew doon’ oot here this late?” the first asks, leaning heavily on one of my stands. His breath reeking of rum and rotten food, I back away into my stall slightly.  


“Finishing closing, so I have to ask ‘yew’ and yer mates to leave,” you mimick his false accent, anger simmering beneath your calm surface.  


“He was just being nice, no need to be so rude” the second comments, as he begins to walk behind my stall, towards me.   


“I wasn’t. I’m simply saying you aren’t allowed to be here anymore. Markets closed; get out.” I grit through my teeth, hand sliding to the dagger I keep sheathed in my bodice for just this case.  


“And that’s not very nice” says the third menacingly as he approachs my other side.  


“Please just leave me alone” I attempt ladylike fear one last time, as I palm my second blade, adrenaline and anger surging.  


“Not a chance, dollface,” slurs the first, openly leering and without the accent.

“The lady said leave her alone,” I know that voice as I’d only heard it hours before.  


“And whose going to stop us?”the first drunk stumbles from his perch, turning to see who dare intrude on what was to be was an easy mark.  


“I am,” the waist-coated man says, grabbing one of my vases, bashing him over the head, watches him crumble, and points a shard at the other two. “Now, whose next?” he asks as the two beside me take off running, getting as far as they can from the apparent mad man.

Adrenaline still surging, I saunter to him, a gleam in my eyes. I free my hidden blades from around my wrists, spinning them through my fingers, his eyes alight on the gleam of metal as much as surprise of my having them.

“Thank you so kindly, sir.” I bow my head slightly, eyes never leaving his, my tone light but playful. It’s my turn to play the teasing game.

“Ah, well, I wasn’t aware..“ his eyes flicker between my blades and my slowly advancing figure.  


“Oh, no one ever is. But time abroad and alone, a woman must always be prepared,” I smile wickedly, sheathing both blades without looking and lifting the hem of my skirt just a few inches, revealing a short sword. His eyes appreciate the blade and hilt, then looks into my eyes again, allowing me to drop my hem before standing up.  


He clears his throat before speaking again. “I, uh, came back-”

“For your dear Gracie’s misplaced tea time companion?” I quirk a blonde brow, teasing him as I toss the rabbit from my apron pocket. “I found him shortly after you’d left, cleaned him proper for tea and held onto him.” He juggles the rabbit, barely catching him by the ear, causing me to glare at him slightly, to which he just shrugs and deposits the rabbit, gently, into a satchel. I shake my head and walk back to my stall to close what I can and deal with the rest in the morning.

“Jefferson,” he blurts to my back, startling me, after a few moments as I close up the front of my tent.  


“Excuse me?” I whirl to stare at him as though he has rabbit ears for real this time, unaware he was still there.

“Its-it’s my name. You gave me yours,- I hadn’t given you mine -,” he’s stammering, staring at his feet in embarrassment. 

“No, that you had not” I giggle, shaking my head. I begin to walk away when he coughs, awkward still; I turn back to him, tilt my head and smile at him.  


“Would you like to come back to my home for supper with Grace and I? As a thank you,” he looks at me with such reserve and almost pain, I stop abruptly, almost stumbling.  


“All for saving a tea companion for Gracie, si-, Jefferson?” I ask, confusion clear on my brow.  


“To her, Alice, that rabbit is more than just a toy,” his eyes are vulnerable as he speaks.

“Then lead the way, Jefferson,” I smile gently as I walk up and take his arm, allowing him to lead the way. The forest almost looks alight by his smile alone as he guides me towards his home.

~~~~

Jefferson obviously was without adult companionship often, as he spoke easily during our walk of many things, though some he went around with practice of years and tact. These are exactly the things I picked up on, aiming to find out about before the nights end. 

"You are a word smith, Jefferson," I compliment him, baiting him. I smile up at him, noticing that the stars were out and that his eyes were a pale hue, darkening in the nights reflection. _Curious,_ I ponder, looking all round before he could accuse me of staring. His smirk said he either caught my word play or my gaze; he said nothing on either.

"Welcome to my humble home," Jefferson bows slightly, his eyes on mine, nervousness obvious. But I was in awe, it was the perfect cottage: exactly what you would imagine a whimsical girl like Gracie and a Papa that hosted tea parties living in. 

“It’s wonderful,” I compliment him, my eyes still taking in the whole home and yard.  


“Thank you, but supper is through here,” he smiles as he holds opens the door, waiting for me to stop and come towards his voice. I slowly do, smiling like a fool and not caring if he sees it.  


“Thank you,” I say as I walk in. The cottage was quaint: worn furniture, draped in various styles of quilts, laid around the first floor to show the play area, kitchen, and living area, where a roaring fire crackles in the fireplace.

“It’s perfect,” I look to him, my smile not wavering and his reflects mine. At the sound of our entry, Gracie comes running in.

“Miss Alice! You’re here!! Father didn't say-” she exclaims, embracing me tightly, her face on my chest.  


“Hello to you then, dear?” I smile down at the crown of hair against me.  


“I’m so happy you came, I wish Papa would've told me he was inviting you to supper I would've made- You brought my rabbit! Thank you!” she says as she takes it from a blushing Jefferson.  


“Um, Grace, would you mind Alice joining us for supper?” Jefferson asks her.

“Of course not, Papa!” she says before taking off for the kitchen.  


“Why is she cooking?” I ask curiously.

“Ah, um, well the thing is, I can’t cook,” he says, clearly embarrassed as he scratches the back of his neck.   


I giggle as I look at him “Well, I guess that makes us lucky for Grace since I cannot boil water," I breathe, giggling into his shoulder. He looks down at me before giving in to his own laughter at our shared lack of kitchen skills.

"Now I don’t feel as bad,” he wipes a tear off my cheek as he leads us to the couch near the kitchen, sitting near Gracie. 

We chat pleasantly with ourselves and her as she prepares a pleasant supper of stew. After eating and cleaning up, we put Gracie to bed, making sure Mr. Hare is tucked in tightly next to her and I kissed her cheek, we move to the main living area, playing a game of checkers and getting to know each other more. After Jefferson finally, laughingly, concedes defeat after I slaughter him several rounds in a row, I realise how late it is.

"As much fun as I've had," I start, standing, "I should be going home. It appears to have gotten quite late while you lost your pride to a woman at a simple game of strategy." I smirk at him playfully, loathing to go. His home is so much more welcoming than my own and nicer with him and Gracie in it.

“Are you sure you have to go?” he asks, his hand rubbing his neck again (his nervous gesture, I've noted), neither of us rushing nor seeming to want to be alone.  


“I really should, I have an early morning tomorrow” I say, looking up to his clear ice blue eyes. _Yes, I'm staring and no, he can't tell because he seems to be doing the same,_ I notice his eyes move across my face, my hair, almost like he's trying to memorise me. So I take in his hair, the perfect shade of brown, disheveled in the sexiest way, his jawline looking sharp as a blade, and his shoulders were broader than my arm was long.  


“Well, I had a great time, I know Gracie did too, and I’d really like to see you again,” he shyly asks, blush painting his strong cheeks just enough that I wonder what kissing them would feel like.  


"As would I. Meet me at my stall tomorrow night and we can see each other again?” I try to hide the blush on my cheeks by looking up through my lashes.

“I would rather walk you there in the morning, to keep you safe," his eyes are a darker grey blue now, though his words were slurs, stumbles," though I kno-" I chastely kissed his cheek, causing him to fault in speech. I quirk an eyebrow at him, waiting for his response.  


His low growl was all my warning before pressing me to the wall, his lips on mine. His body melts into mine, flush as though nothing were between; one of his hands holding my face gently as if it were a fragile glass, the other scorching a trail of fire down my throat, my collar bone, and my arm. My hand tangles in his hair, holding him to me as if he would escape, while the other gripped where purchase could be found: shoulder, back, nape. As his hand travels my side, coming to rest at my waist, he pulls me tighter to him. I grip his hair harder and wrap my leg around his hips, showing two can play.

"Are," he pulls back briefly, enough for me to see his eyes full with emotions- more than I can understand now- "are you sure about this? About...?" He leaves the question open, allowing me to figure out he hasn't brought another woman around since Gracie's mother passed away. Which explains so much more about tonight, their behaviour, everything; it's as if a light came on in my mind at this.

Without thinking, I kiss both corners of his mouth, my eyes never leaving his, then I lift up his hands, kiss them top and bottom, place my hand over his heart and then kiss his forehead. I place my forehead where my kiss is, look at his closed eyes and wait. When a single tear escapes, I kiss it away before returning to my resting place. It only takes a moment or so before his eyes open, still grey, but more after the storm than the tempest they had been.

"You understand, you realise..?" His words won't form, so I kiss his lips gently, hushing him.

"Your Gracie knows the way to my heart: great food, great taste in tea time mates, and a very handsome father," I murmur against his mouth, smiling at the last part. I pull back enough to see his eyes darkening again, knowing that I made his heart easy for now. Tomorrow, questions, many of them. For now, him, me, this sensation and us.

"Before we continue where we were, could we move somewhere that nails are not digging into my spine, and the possiblity of this awful corset coming off-" I sound as pathetic as possible, but the words 'corset' and 'off' had me over Jefferson's shoulder before the sentence was over.

"I haven't showed you my room, have I?" He smirked back at me, his hand grabbing hold of a nice flesh part of my rear before squeezing it. I squeak into his back to try hiding my reaction, but we are in his room by then and his eyes are on my face. 

"Do you like that, Love?" his voice raw as he sat down on his bed, gently laying me across his lap, before repeating the process. A low moan escaped my mouth before I knew it was there. I peek a look at his face through my lashes; the desire behind his smile was enough to make my knees weak. 

Jefferson lifts me up, sitting astride his lap, before pressing his lips teasingly on mine. I nip his fuller lower lip and tug, gently; his responding growl drives a shiver up my spine. I slide my hips tightly against his, his hands less than gentle on the fabric of my dress as he tears the bodice away. It slides off my shoulders and Jefferson stills, his eyes blown wide in the firelight that I'm not wearing bottoms and my corset was gone. My full nudity would've embarrassed me if he wasn't looking at me like a wolf with his prey; I felt powerful and beautiful.

"Like anything you see, Jefferson?" I tease, as I slide my fingers through the buttons of his waistcoat, sliding his undershirt over his head. Shirtless, the man is more godlike than I could imagine: smooth skin over taut muscle and bone. I bite my lip, tracing the lines of his flesh and relishing every muscle twitch or sharp intake of breath. My hair had come undone at some point, so I slid it over my shoulder before leaning down to nip and lick his neck. His hands gripped my hips, holding me to him, as his chest rumbled like some large cat, as his head drops to the side. I grip his other shoulder, nipping and lapping a path down to his collar, his shoulder and back up to his neck. I suck and kiss my way up to his ear, nipping the lobe, before his control breaks and the beast came lose inside him

His hands grip my hips harder before standing and turning, flipping me under him on the bed, our bodies never apart for more than a breath. He moves my hair away before his mouth is on my shoulder, one hand holding mine and the other tracing fire patterns across my skin. His mouth lazily works its way across my collar, while his hand slowly trailed a line along my ribs to my hips; the sensations were enough to have me whimpering and clutching his hand. Every time I try to use my other hand, he pins it with the one hand, rests his forehead to mine, before kissing me breathless. Then he releases my hand and continues where he left off.

This happens three times before I realise he is fighting to keep control as much as I am. My mind stops once he moves down to my breasts, kissing the sensitive skin, licking the aroused peak, sending my nerves into a frenzy. I arch into him, moaning louder than before, as he smiles against my flesh. His eyes lock with mine as he takes my breast into his mouth, shockwaves rippling from where his mouth traces my skin.

I am finally able to use my other hand to tangle in his hair, as his full attention is on my breasts. He kneads and pinches one while savoring the other with his mouth before switching off. My nails drag across his scalp to his neck, savoring the chills he has from it, while trying to not moan too loudly. Jefferson seems to know this, as his hand trails down my stomach to my thigh, before sliding down between us to tease my already wet core.

Once his fingers move over my bud, I gasp and dig my nails into his shoulders. He looks up from my breast with a wicked smirk before teasing me further with his thumb on my bud, stroking me as I move my hips against his hand. He kisses down my stomach to my apex, before removing his hand and replacing it with his mouth. I moan louder, my hands tangling into his hair again, as my hips push against his mouth. His tongue circles my bud before nipping it, pushing me closer to breaking each time.

"Jefferson," I whimper, barely able to breathe. His eyes lift to mine as he kisses my bud before sliding his hand to my core.

"Yes, love?" He rasps, his voice rough, against my thigh, as he slides a finger inside me. My fingers pull on his hair as he deftly finds my spot, pressing gently before sliding his finger out and back in. I arch into his hand, moaning, my walls pulling his finger back as he slides a second one in. "Tell me what you want," he growls. 

"You," I gasp between moans, so close to the edge my toes are curling into the bedding. He slides his hand out, licking my wet off his fingers as he watches me squirm at his absence. "Please," I beg him, my hands grabbing his wrists. Jefferson crawls up my body once more, kissing and touching a trail of fire on my skin, before he gently kisses my lips.

"Then I'm yours," he purrs against my mouth, smiling softly, as he settles his body over mine. I can feel his erection against my core, eliciting a mewl before his hand is between us again, positioning himself at my entrance and then sliding inside me. My eyes lock on his as I gasp his name at the feel of him inside me. He lets my body adjust before he begins to move, slowly at first, then with greater speed and force.

My first climax comes almost immediately, causing me to shout, my nails digging into his shoulders again. Jefferson kisses me to muffle my cries, my core pulling on him to keep him inside me, but he milks the orgasm, pushing me to a second one quickly. I've barely gasped his name when the next crashes over me, his lips trying to muffle the scream he elicits from me, but not quite working. He stills briefly over me, eyes glazed with pleasure and pride at my orgasms.

"Mine," he growls, before kissing me hard, his body moving harder and faster than before. My hands grip his neck and shoulder, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, as I feel the next orgasm coming on. But I hold it off as long as I can, feeling his body shake as his own climax builds.

"Yours," I purr against his cheek, before I fall apart a third time. This time, his cry mingles with mine as I feel him climax inside me, his body shaking from the force. My core milks his seed fully from him before he collapses on top of me, happily spent. Jefferson nuzzles my neck before finding a spot he likes and relaxes.

I'm drowsily running my hands over his back, content and warm from his body, when he whispers something against my ear. "Hmm," I turn towards him.

"Did you mean that?" He asks again, his eyes pale blue again, and vulnerable.

"I don't say things I don't mean, Jefferson," I smile as I kiss his forehead, feeling his muscles relax again.

"Mmm...Good," he purrs against my neck, "Because I want to do that again." His eyes shine with a wicked gleam as he kisses me again, drowning me in his touch until I can't tell which way is up.


	3. Prologue

From the outside, **Down The Rabbit Hole** looked liked a boutique someone like Mary Margaret would go to for decorating her apartment. Oh, but once inside, it was a whole other world. Jefferson knew it would be once he found out Alice owned it; he searched for her as soon as he realised what had happened. Once he realised that only he, Regina, and Gold remembered that this wasn’t a real place and that time didn’t work here like it should. It had taken him over a year to find her, but her hadn't let her far from his sight since.

Inside Alice’s shoppe was a world of colour, smells and so many things attacking the senses it took a few moments to adjust to it all. She had drawings from children throughout town hanging next to paintings done by actual artists from here in Story Brooke, with a whimsical Dreamcatcher hung beside a wonderful rosary that Mother Superior had given her. His favorite, and the most prolific artwork throughout the shoppe, was by his daughter, Grace. So Jefferson became a regular customer, not just for the tea she made exactly how he liked, but to bask in her energy, apparent in her decor and her personality.

  ‘Be truthful to yourself for once,’ he chided himself.  ‘You come here to watch Her, to let her balm your ragged soul before returning to that giant hellhole of a home and torturing yourself by watching Grace not remember you, too.’ He stared darkly into your tea, unaware that Alice had approached his table and was watching with curious eyes.

“You OK, J?” she gently asked, startling him enough to slosh a bit of tea on his sleeve.  “Ohmygosh, I’m so sorry!! I’ll go get a cloth!“ she yelped, before racing off to get something to help clean up. As she raced off to find something, a smile ghosted across his lips at a memory edging to the front of his mind

  _Jefferson had slopped something, Alice was getting ready to clean it, and him, up, but was making sure he got a piece of her mind about it before she got everything clean. Somewhere between yelling and cleaning, he had interrupted her by kissing; he loved her mad because her kisses were fierce, all stormy passion, with nips at the lips, chin and neck. Somehow, they both were then in the stream, her naked flesh all he could sense. His hands touched everywhere but not enough places at once, lips colliding then finding bare flesh to assault…._

“Got it!” Alice chirped, interrupting his lucid daydream, causing a blush to colour his cheeks.

“Um, uh, thanks Alice,” he stammered, trying to regain some composure while avoiding looking at the fully clothed woman that he had just been remembering nude (she had a birth mark on her left hip and a scar on her right rib, just below her breast…)'Stop it!’ Jefferson chided himself mentally. His erection was straining against his pants as it was; it needed no further encouragement, lest thinking about Alice in the nude... Again. This timeless hell without Alice beside him had been torture; which was exactly what Regina had had in mind for him. ‘Spiteful Bitch,’ he cursed thoughtfully. 

He reached for the cloth from Alice, but she smacked his hand away, causing his eyes to jerk up to hers in surprise. Her blue-green luminous pools challenged you; his ice-blue eyes were too stupified to do more than stare back. She took that as a yes and began cleaning the sleeve of tea, quiet, but thorough.

"I startled you, causing you to make such a mess so the least I can do is clean you up." Her smile left in him awe, just nodding, not trusting his voice right at the moment. Something he'd forgotten was the electric charge whenever she touched his skin; the first time was the only time she reacted to it, as she paused ever so minutely before continuing what she was doing. Jefferson only noticed because he noticed everything about her.

Then her right hand was on his left knee, she was kneeling between his legs, and working on a tea stain he hadn’t even noticed was on his right knee, well, right above there really. It took all his focus to not think of the times before she had been in that position, which was causing him issues in how to breathe. To make matters worse, his erection remembered those other times and throbbed, visibly. Which caught her attention, as her head turned just a fraction and then a blush that crept from her collar to her lucious throat and then her face…

He knew her well enough that a blush starting there wasn’t from embarrassment; it was arousal. Which, goddamn, had him wanting to bend her over the table and hear her scream his name until she couldn’t speak. But he knew that wouldn’t be enough; once he had her, she would be his for always. Best to turn this awkward moment into one of his, and her, advantage.

“Alice,” his voice came out husky, from desire, need and Her, her eyes the electric green they turned when she was aroused, “you should close up early since it’s just us tonight. We can get dinner, go back to my place and you can finally see my antique book collection. No strings or expectations, I swear.” She did want to see it, but she also knew he knew more about Story Brooke than anyone else in this town and would tell her anything she wanted to know.  She looked relieved he had honest intentions, but also mildly disappointed; if he had his way, that disappointment wouldn't last post the foyer of his house.

Alice rocked on her heels a moment,  eyebrow cocked, then slowly rose, with a hand on each of your knees, her hands sliding up your thighs before using the back to the chair to push herself the rest of the way up, ensuring he saw every inch of the body he knew as well as his own. Her eyes never left his, taking in every flare of his pupils, each hitch in breath and him biting his lip as hers came level to them; she hesitated before standing fully, leaving him breathless while she barely touched him. Then she sauntered over to the door, locking it and turning off the open sign, just leaving fairy lights twinkling around the shoppe before propping her hip against the wall. “So, what's for dinner, Jefferson?” her voice was pure silk, more a purr than anything else, teasing since she knew neither could cook, as he'd told her more than a few times before.

Jefferson stalked slowly to her, watching her expression go from lust to feral by the time he reached her, putting his hands on her hips, before pulling hers flush to him. "Well, I'll be a gentleman tonight, as best I can," he winked at her, causing a soft whimper to escape her lips," and say we get something from Granny's, love. Then I will tell you whatever you want to know. After that, I can't promise I'll be a gentleman anymore," his voice was raspy, desire clouding the words; Alice pupils had blown wide at the last promise you made.

"But... Jefferson... Why now? Why not sooner?" Her voice wavered, but the feral need in it was palpable. 

"I was scared to lose you again," he said bashfully, "plus I needed to be sure you wouldn't turn me away." Alice laughed at that, a wonderful sound he loved hearing, like it came straight from the gods themselves.

"Oh J, I've wanted you since you walked in the door. I spilled more tea and coffee the first year you came here from staring at you than I think I made money from," she laughed, running her hands over his shoulders and across his chest.

"Hmm...I've got the most beautiful woman in all the world's in my hands, whose not fighting my advances but encouraging them," he proved his point by gazing down at where her hands had grasped your shirt, pulling their bodies flush together. He could feel the heat coming off her, seeing the tautness of her nipples through her shirt; he traced a finger tip across her collarbone, down her the v of her shirt, then the outline of bra before cupping one of her full breasts in his palm to massage it. Alice's head fell back, groaning and pressing into his hand, putting his hand on the other breast, but keeping her hands over it. She lifted her head back up, looked at him with hooded eyes, and bit the corner of her lip. He learned forward quickly, nipping her lip, eliciting a grasp of surprise, before her hand was in his hair, pulling them together, a tangle of lips clashing, opening for tongues to reacquaint themselves, while hands were under each others shirts, teasing the flesh.

Jeffersons erection was begging to come out to play too and Alice knew that, feeling him through your pants; a wicked smile lit up her face. She slid her thigh between his, using her thigh to ride the hard on, turning him on even more, his head nestled into her neck, nibbling and nipping, trying to, but failing, at stilfing a moan.

"Keep this up and I'll make sure every table, chair and the entire counter in this place reminds you of me and that you belong to **ME** ," he said, lifting his face to watch hers, the last part said a bit emphatically, but all Alice did was press herself against him more, while looking for at him with expectant eyes; she removed her thigh from his erection before pressing him into the wall.

"Well, I guess this place is going to remind me even more of you tomorrow morning," she purred, grinding her aroused jean-clad sex against his aching groin. That was all it took for him to grab her hair, pull her lips to his and kiss her as though she was the air needed to breathe; his hands roamed over her breasts, her stomach, that wonderfully perky ass he couldn't help smacking. Her gasp pulled him out of the Alice-induced daze to make sure she was alright. She looked more than fine; she looked demented with desire. She pushed him, hard, against the wall, kissing a trail to his ear before whispering, "Please, Jefferson, do that again." She pulled back to look at him with large, lusting eyes. His puIse quickened, pupils flared, and smacked her ass again, harder this time. Her head fell back as she moaned, allowing access to her clavicle, the one spot that always turned her to jello. As he suckled her flesh, she moaned incoherently, so he smacked her other ass cheeks this time; her body jerked against him and instead of a moan, she called out his name.

Picking her up by her ass, pinching her thighs to tell her to wrap her legs around you, invited a whimper of desire from her. "Shhh, love," he assured her, "I'm just moving us to somewhere more... Comfortable." His smile was pure sin and desire, which Alice saw and returned the smile with one just as wicked. _'God, this woman. She will be the death of me,'_ he thought as he set her on the counter.

"Remember when you asked what was for dinner, Love?" Jefferson teased her, his hands undoing the buttons on her pants, lifting her slightly to slide them to the ground. Clearly distracted, Alice mumbled "uh yeah..?", her eyes on his hands as fingers traveled the edges of her pink Hello Kitty boy shorts. "Well, I think I finally know what I want to eat," he smirked before sliding a finger inside the waistband of her panties to slide those off too.


End file.
